


Random

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: I will never work on these, they will never become actual stories. Now, if someone out there reading these decides that they would like to take a summary, or several, and turn it into their own story, feel free. Just credit the original idea to me, and send me a message so I can turn down any reader who wants to claim your 'stealing'.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I never did, and I never will. This is not a multi-chaptered story. I am warning you now. This will simply contain various summaries to Naruto stories that I have written up over the years that I have recently found while going through old notebooks.

I will never work on these, they will never become actual stories. Now, if someone out there reading these decides that they would like to take a summary, or several, and turn it into their own story, feel free. Just credit the original idea to me, and send me a message so I can turn down any reader who wants to claim your 'stealing'.

Number 1:

-Not really a summary, but rather a prologue to a story that was never, and will never, be completed-

"Kyoya"

That whispered name sent confusion swirling through Sasuke's body. Why had Itachi whispered that name? Who was Kyoya? He glared at Itachi, who was lying on his back next to him, blood running from his mouth and unseeing eyes staring at the sky.

"Who the hell...?" he started to ask, but Itachi cut him off.

"My son."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Please, otouto. Take care of him." Itachi paused, coughing slightly, more blood making itself known, "...go to Yukigakure. Ask for Kinbato Uchiha. Everything will be explained."

He stopped speaking, and Sasuke could see his breathing slowing to a stop. Before he could say anything, though, Itachi's chest stopped moving. Sasuke stared at his brother's body, trying to process everything. His brother had a son. His brother had a wife. His brother had moved on and had a family.

As the though settled firmly in his mind, his chest constricted and his breathing quickened. Only one thought ran through his mind.

'I just took a little boy's father away from him forever.'

He fell to his knees and stared at his brothers body, eyes wide and tears starting to fall down his cheeks, a few landing on his brother's face and causing him to look like he was crying in death. He slowly brought his hands up and covered his face, trying to hide the fact that he was crying for the first time since his family's massacre.

He was crying because his brother was dead. He was crying because he had a nephew whose father he had killed. He was crying because now...he was truly alone in the world. His brother's wife and son were bound to hate him for killing Itachi, and his village would never let him return peacefully. Even though the rest of his old team would probably welcome him back, if the rest of the village didn't, it wouldn't be home.

His tears subsided when he remembered his brother's words, "...go to Yukigakure. Ask for Kinbato Uchiha. Everything will be explained."

It was his brother's last request. It was the least he could do to find out what his brother meant by 'everything will be explained.'

What needed to be explained? What did he tell his wife that he couldn't tell his own brother? Granted, Sasuke hated his brother when he killed their family, but still...they were blood.

So many questions about his brother and the only person who could answer his questions lived in the Snow Country.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, taking one last look at his brother before leaving.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Number 2:

Short – AU. What would you do if the Death God's brother came to you and said that unless you change your ways, you would die?

Long – Kyuubi is the Death God, and Naruto is his younger brother. Kyuubi's job is to collect the souls of the dead and judge whether or not they are good or evil and then send them to either Heaven or Hell. Naruto is the younger brother of the Death God and his job is to try and help souls that are lingering in the world to either finish what keeps them there and then pass on or try to help the bad ones become good so they are able to get into Heaven and be reborn.

Because the two Death God brothers work with the same souls, they remember every name of the each soul who has gone through them. The ones they remember the most are the Uchiha's. They had their hands full with the family massacre. Now, years later, the last two surviving Uchiha are in a state of limbo. One is dead and one is dying. And because he's dying, he can see Naruto and his deceased brother.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Number 3:

Short – They underestimated him. They thought he was dumb and didn't know anything. Well, it's time to change that.

Long – Dragons were thought to be extinct when, in fact, they weren't. They merely his themselves among the humans. They trusted no one, and were extremely protective of their own kind and the one human who had their trust since infancy. Because of that trust, the dragons obey his every command.

End


	4. Chapter 4

Number 4 -

Short – The ghost of a notorious pirate is said to have been haunting the inn names after him. When two brothers stay there for vacation, what kind of mayhem takes place?

Long – Naruto Uzumaki is the infamous pirate Kyuubi, said to have killed countless men, sunk many ships and stole hundreds of priceless treasures and artifacts. Neji Hyuuga was the only son to the brother of the Lord, and after his father was murdered, deserted his family to join Naruto's pirate crew and become his best friend and right hand man.

When Naruto is murdered in cold blood, Neji quickly follows him in death. Now, centuries later, their spirits haunt the inn Naruto's great-great-great-great-great granddaughters own. They can't pass on until they know who killed Naruto and why. It could have been anyone from his five wives, one of the crewmen or a hired assassin.

Enter Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, two brothers who have decided to stay at Kyuubi Inn during their visit to Wave. They learn through the owners who the inn was named after and why. Itachi and Sasuke, who had never heard of him before, take some interest in the infamous pirate. In their room, they find spell books and biographies of Kyuubi.

When Sasuke jokingly says a spell out loud, the two are shocked to suddenly see the spirits of Naruto and Neji.

Extras:

Main Characters -

Naruto U. - infamous pirate; also called Kyuubi

Neji H. - Kyuubi's right hand man/best friend

Itachi U. - lawyer; visiting Wave

Sasuke U. - high school student; visint Wave

3 Granddaughters

5 Wives

Pirate Crew

Neji's Family

Other characters

Cities/Towns -

Wave – fishing town; home of Kyuubi

Konoha – capital of …

End


End file.
